


100 words on.... H50

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected drabbles, each 100 words long, exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on.... H50

**Title:** H50 drabbles - 100 words on....  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Genre:** slash  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Warnings:** differ, but some have kink  
 **Spoilers:** None to 1.24

 **100 words on how most accidents happen in your own home**   
_Prompt at LJ h50kinkmeme – Danny/Steve, awkward bad first time sex_

Chin had arched an eyebrow and Kono had blurted out “what the fuck?”.  
Yes, it was an impressive bruise that decorated Steve’s left cheek. He told them it had happened during martial arts training. End of story, as far as he was concerned.

Sliding off the couch and hitting his face on the radiator because he miscalculated their height difference had not been high on his agenda for the first make out session with Danny. Of all awkward coitus interruptus scenarios, this one was…

Being pampered and fussed over afterwards, however, made it almost worth the pain and the staring.

 **100 words on why you don’t gin up a prime stud**   
_Prompt at LJ's h50kinkmeme – Danny/Steve, figging_

"Gonna put it in now, babe. You ready?”  
Steve ground out a terse yes. Danny gently inserted the ginger butt plug. He had lovingly whittled all afternoon to get it just right, using up four ginger roots in the process.

It wasn’t about the pain, it was about the heightened sensitivity, the incredibly intense orgasms.  
Danny had tried this with other guys before, but he was nervous now. Everything was different with Steve. More intense, more complex. More INTENSE.

So Danny should’ve been prepared for his world to explode around him.  
He wasn’t.  
Not for Steve coming for thirty minutes.

 **100 words on the sound of the falling rain**   
_Prompt at LJ h50kinkmeme – Danny/Steve, wet eyelashes and/or wet everything. Not from crying_

There were tiny rivulets of water running down from Steve’s hair to his eyes, dripping from his lashes and then rejoining their mates on the way to the ground.

It shouldn’t turn Danny on like this, watching the tropical rainstorm wash over Steve, but it was unbelievably hot and his entire being was consumed with the need to lick every single one of those drops off Steve’s body.

Steve’s eyes were filled with a thousand unsaid words, words that Danny would eventually need to hear.  
Right now, however, he just pulled Steve inside.  
Out of the rain, into his arms.

 **100 words on a single, singular word**   
_Prompt at LJ h50kinkmeme – Danny/Steve jealousy. Danny keeps calling other people Babe. Steve thought it was just for him._

“Babe. Harder,“ Danny grunted when their bodies were joined.  
“I don’t think so, Babe,” Danny said when he ranted about something or other.  
“Love ya, Babe,” Danny whispered when Steve dropped him off in front of Gracie’s school.  
Special moments, all of those. Moments that belonged to Steve and Steve alone.

So who could blame Steve for driving his fist into the intern’s unsuspecting face after the kid had smiled back at Danny when that man had said “and this is the interrogation room, Babe.”

Broken noses usually healed quite well and they didn’t really need an intern, anyway.

 **100 words on simplicity in a complicated world**

Danny woke to a feeling of emptiness and loss.  
The bed was empty, his lover gone.  
He had always woken like this since that godawful day. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dispel the pain and anger.

Opening them again, he could see McGarrett sleeping in the armchair, hand fisting his shirt, face a mirror of Danny’s emotions.

Relief flooded Danny’s body, so intense it was almost painful.  
Steve was back.  
Danny cursed himself soundly when his hand wandered to his dick, like a teenager finding comfort in the simple touch.  
Simpler than waking his lover.  
Simpler than talk.

 **100 words in the still of the night.**

He should be sleeping – or if not, then at least be outside, on the lanai, enjoying his regained freedom.  
Instead, he was watching.  
His lover tossed and turned. The flex of muscle combined with the small sounds Danny made was enough to make Steve hard.  
He stroked himself in silence - insane, when he could just wake Danny up and bury himself inside of his lover. But this moment was his and his alone.  
In the still of the night, his eyes were worshipping Danny as his hands brought swift release.

Don’t leave me.  
Words were so complicated right now.

 **100 words on coming. Home.**

The cell doors clang shut behind him.  
It’s all he can do not to wince.

The sunlight accosts his eyes like an overly curious neighbor, annoying and intrusive. As he walks towards the Camaro, though, his stride loosens and the muscles in his back finally unclench.

Danno is there, waiting, like Steve knew he would.  
They speed off.  
Halfway to the house, the other man pulls over, unceremoniously opens Steve’s fly and jerks him off hard.

“Glad to see you still remember our secret handshake,” Steve grinds out as he comes in hot, long spurts and finally, irrevocably, arrives home.


End file.
